beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Secrets of Destiny - Chapter 1: The Destined One
'The Destined One '''is the first chapter of the new series Beyblade: Secrets of Destiny. Plot ~History~ LONG LONG AGO, three great civilations bonded two great powers into one. What they did not know was that an ancient being was the guardian of the a world known as "Agemashu". It is said that the Leader of one of the nations created a game with these powers using majestic tops. But in due time rebells of the three nations joined up against the Rulers and attempted to steal Agemashu's power for themselves and control the world, The Three rulers in order to save Agemashu transferred his spirit into an item known as the ''Diety Sprite. It was told that in order to seal Agemashu away his mind was split apart and formed into 30 beys known as Sacred Beast Beys, with each one containing a piece of his memory; but if in the wrong hands his power can be taken away and used to take over and destroy the universe. ~Present Day~ *Alarm Sounds: Chicken* Chicken Alarm: BOQ WAKE UP.. BOQ BOQ WAKEY WAKEY 8:30 AM. Boy: *Shakes Head* What ..... Is it Really 8:30. *Gets puzzled look on his face* OH MY I'M LATE FOR MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AHHHH!!!!!!!. Boy's Mother: NOGAKOTA ORUKA HURRY UP YOUR FECKING LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nogakota: Mom what have i told you *facepalm* call me Nata and I KNOW IM LATE!!! Mom: Fine "Nata" Here take your little top *tosses Nata a beyblade and launcher* and WAIT YOUR MEDALLION *tosses Nata medallion* Nata: Thanks Mom. See You Later !!! *Runs out the door* *Nata Crashes into random kid* Boy: Owww *rubs head* *looks up* HEY NATA :D!! Nata: MASON BOYY!! Haven't seen you around lately; How have you been man? Mason: I've been good went to an island in the pacific to learn about the origions of beyblading and got some training. I will show you my true power at school. Nata: Ok Mason thats a challenge! Now lets get to school before we get detention *both run to school like crazy* ~Time Skip to Early School Day~ Teacher: *loudly* HELLO STUDENTS MY NAME IS MR. NUNFUNGANA AND I TEACH BEYBLADE BATTLE SKILLS! TODAY SHALL BE AN EASY DAY AND WILL BE PAIRED UP TO BATTLE!. NOW LETS GET STARTED SHALL WE! Students: *Yell and Cheer in Joy* ~Time Skip to Final Battle~ Teacher: OK STUDENTS ITS BEEN GOOD BATTLING SO FAR BUT NOW ITS TIME FOR THE FINAL BATTLE MASON VS NOGAKOTA!! Mason: *Aims Beyblade at Nata* Heh. This is wear all my training pays off Nata. LETS DO THIS! Nata: *Aims Beyblade* LETS GO MASON! ONCE AND FOR ALL TO DECIDE IT! *medallion shines in his eyes* Ahh my eyes o.e *Looks at Medallion*, Mason and Nata: LETS GO 3!!! 2!!! 1!!! GOOOO SHOOOT Mason: GOOO BLACKWING PARADOX!!! ATTACK HIS BEY Nata: WHAT?!?!?! Blackwing Paradox?? The Foq is that. *bey gets repelled into the air* O.O OH NO GO NOW ATTACK BEY GOOOO. Mason: When i went to that Island they tought me about the history of beyblades and origins of its great power. They tought me that the greatest bladers have beasts in their beyblades known as the Sacred Beast Beys. If a person is to own one he shall be invincible. WITH THAT KNOWLEDGE THEY GAVE ONE TO ME AND I WILL USE TO DEFEAT YOU GOOO PARADOX!!! Nata: O.O Impossible * Gets slammed back and forth by power of Paradox* *Looks at bey* My Beyblade D: its being destroyed out there *bey gets slammed sending Nata flying back with scratches and bruises(slight bleeding). Mason: NOW U SEE MY TRUE POWER AND I WILL DEFEAT YOU LIKE I ALWAYS DO GOOO PARA- *blinding light emerges from Nata's Medallion* WHAT WHATS GOING ON I CANT SEE. Nata: O.O *Looks at medallion* WHATS GOING ON AHHHH *blinding light sends him into sphere of black pillars with beys on them* ~Spirit Speaks~ Welcome Nata! I've been waiting for you. Nata: O.O Who are you i dont know who you are? Spirit: My Name is Agemashu, the ancient spirit creator of the Sacred Beast Beys and a friend of your father, I was hidden away in your medallion known as the Diety Sprite. Your battle has unlocked me from my deep slumber and chose you to be the Destined One that accompanies me in my quest to regain my memory and save the future of the world. Nata: O.O You knew my father o:. You must tell me about him and what has happened to your memory Agemashu? Agemashu: I shall tell you of him but that is another story for another time. While my memory was lost when i was sealed away thousands of years ago. It was split it up into a said of 30 Sacred Beast Beys Spirits with one of them being Blackwing Paradox the one your friend owns. Nata: Oooh Now I understand everything so I ACCEPT YOUR OFFERING OF ACCOMPANIANG YOU ON YOUR QUEST. Agemashu: Great young blader now we shall begin our Journey by defeating your Opponent Mason, but just to warn you, I am an ancient spirit with great destructive powers so they're will be people that try to defeat you in a battle and if that happens i will be gone forever leading the world into chaos. Nata: I still accept. I WONT LOSE NOT NOW NOT EVER! but quick question how will I defeat that Sacread Beast Spirit? Agemashu: Hmmm First you can stop calling them that just call them Number Beasts, while the one your friend has is Number 14, but no fear I will gift you with this *Tosses Spirit into Beyblade causing a massive explosion of light* ZXY Evolution I GIFT YOU WITH THIS NUMBER BEAST 29: Heart-eartH DRAGON!!! Nata: O: MY BEYBLADE ITS EVOLVING *Blinding light returns and time resumes* Mason: WHAT IN HADES NAME JUST HAPPENED O.O! *Sees Nata's New Beyblade* HEY WHAT HAPPENED? TO YOUR BEY Nata: IT GOT A POWER UP JUST LIKE YOURS DID BUT I GOT MINE FROM THE CREATOR ITSELF. I EARNED NUMBER BEAST 29: Heart-eartH DRAGON!!! NOW GOOOOOOOOOOO ATTTACKK DRAGOON! Mason: Heh alright LETS GOOO NUMBER BEAST 14: BLACKWING PARADOX!!!!! GO NOW SPECIAL MOVE King of Wind: Power Sphere Annihilator ATTACK FULL POWER!! Nata: I WONT GO DOWN! AHHHHHHHHH LETS GO HISSASTUS TENGI *Dark Vortex Appears* Mason: O.O WHATS HAPPENING AHHHHHHHHH *Sent Flying out of arena stand and bey crashing into stadium cracked* Nata: YES I DID IT :D. *Runs over to Mason and shakes his hand* Great Battle Man and turns out your mumbo jumbo story about Agemashu was right. He came to me an said I must go on a quest around the world in order to stop evil and collect all the Number Beasts and I want you to come with me? You in? Mason: Of Course Man and Same to you great battle and LETS DO IT THE JOURNEY AROUND THE WORLD!!!!! *Teacheers Whistle Blows and Fades into the sky* Category:Beyblade:SoD